Prisoner Of Love
by Pieces Of Hope
Summary: Noodle has been held by her feelings for 2D for a long while, and yet lonely days, painful days, they don't seem so bad anymore...she's in love, a prisoner to it... But will 2D ever show his true feelings for her? Could he really feel the same...?
1. Desiring The Impossible

_This is what happens you listen to a song over and over and over again…Ano, well let's see…in case you are not aware "Prisoner of Love" is a song sung by Utada Hikaru. , It's the theme song for this Japanese drama called "LAST FRIENDS" and in all honesty…NOTHING TO DO WITH GORILLAZ…and you know that. I know that…hey we all know that…_

_It's the song, not the drama…_

_It's sort of a song fiction I guess…but not really…_

_Whatever… 'Ey, Leeny…gunna read this one too?_

_BY THE WAY…I need help, should I refer to the Noodle and 2D pairing as 2-dle (Obviously pronounced like Two-dle) or Noo-D (Said like, New Dee)_

**Prisoner Of Love**

_Since the day __**you**__ appeared  
My dull "everyday"s have begun __**to shine**__  
Now I'm able to think, __**"Feeling loneliness, being in pain - that's not so bad"**__  
I'm just __**a prisoner**__ of love  
Just __**a prisoner**__ of love_

* * *

I was not sure when it happened, the exact moment I fell in love with him I mean. I remember having cute crushes, thinking back to when I was a young girl and remembering the sound of his laugh, his smile, his speaking voice, and his singing voice…it all appealed to me in some way. It made me feel good about being there, being with him.

And then as I grew older, as a few years passed the crush evolved into something more, though at the time I was not sure of it. All I knew was that something in the pit of my stomach twisted every time he glanced at me, smiled at me, talked with me…sang with me. It was almost the equivalent but at the very same time completely different.

This feeling was as freeing as being on my Windmill Island, and as trapped as when it all crashed down…

And now, today, just a few months away from my eighteenth birthday…this feeling as changed once again into true and pure love. I would like to think of it like this, though some may argue a young girl like me would have no idea what true love is and maybe they are right but that does not mean I do not how it feels to be taken hold by it…

And as sad as that sounds…it's completely the opposite. To be a prisoner of love is both a terrible and wonderful thing. It pains me sometimes, to see him with other girls…girls his age…usually clinging to him like the icon he has made himself up to be.

None of them are good enough for him; despite the fact he is told he is not truly good enough for anything…there is none like 2D…

I lay on my bed, gazing up at the ceiling; swinging lamps fall back to and fro. The light that emits from them stings my eyes slightly and I turn over forcibly, away from the light…away from logical thought.

Over and over in my head an idea played, an idea that there was no chance 2D and I could be one, could honestly and whole-heartedly be together. My heart fluttered and ached in my chest, every time I thought about him, saw him, spoke with him this same pain ran through me, pleasing but agonizing.

These changes I have gone through, changes from a girl into a woman were killing me slowly, taking me apart piece by piece. I've acquired ideas that have never passed through my mind before; I was growing outside and inside. I understood the fact that this was nature at work, the fact that it happens to all girls at one point in time…

But I feared that I would not be good enough for 2D…he was, in my eyes, beautiful.

It sounds weird now; to call him beautiful because that is not the way he is seen as. People have called him a sex symbol, attractive, hot, all the normal adjective girls my age use when discussing a boy they find themselves falling for…but never beautiful…I have never once heard a fangirl call him beautiful.

I wanted to drift off into sleep, but a heavy pounding from my heart and a thumping on the door kept me from it. My head rose up quickly, my eyes widened in surprise. I slipped out from the bed and opened the door; the object of my affections stood on the opposite side and looked down on me.

"Can I come in?" He asked, his voice was breathless and his tone was huskier and deeper than I was used to.

"Hai." My words caught in my throat as I stepped aside to let him pass. He walked by me and took a seat upon my bed, letting himself fall back down upon it.

"2D-kun, what is wrong?" I walked over towards him, my feet light on the ground as I sat down upon the floor, waiting for his answer.

"All day there's been a strange thought floatin' in my 'ead." He told me, almost as if the situation was to be taken confidentially. I felt my lips tremble for a moment. His voice was…sad.

"Are you all right?" I placed my hand upon his knee; he sat up almost immediately, his dark voids looking into my eyes. I wondered what he saw in me. I wondered if it was the same feeling, the same idea I saw in him.

"I'm fine, love. Really I am." He told me and he gave me a smile, but it seemed unlike the 2D I had grown to love and care for.

"You need not lie to me." I told him, though I could not force myself to say something so brave and look him in the eye at the same time. It was his laugh that brought my glance to his.

" 'Ow do ya know I'm lyin'?" He ran a quick hand through his hair and bit his bottom lip. "Oi," he said suddenly, trying to change the subject. "Why'd ya let me in 'ere anyway?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Does one need a reason?" I asked, rubbing my arm nervously, a chill of apprehension ran through me.

"Suppose not." He replied with a grin. The room was full of an odd tension, so different than how I normally felt with 2D by my side. It almost hurt my heart. I found myself wishing for the past, wishing for the innocence I used to have, the innocence of not knowing what love is.

"I dun like this feelin'." 2D told me bitterly, expressing the same feelings as myself. I stared at him, awestruck.

"I feel the same…we have never been like this before so why now?" I believe I wondered this aloud more to myself than to 2D, he probably did not know the answer anyway.

"Because yer not a lil' kid anymore Noodle." He said it so straightforward, so honestly like it was something he had been thinking about for a very long time.

"I know that." Even I could not identify the emotion in my voice.

"I dun know what to say anymore than that…my heart's been achin' now fer a while. Noodle, I dun know wot to make of it. Can ya explain it to me?" My eyes widened as I saw his hand clutch the spot where his heart beat, saw the distress in his expression.

"I am not sure what you mean." I felt my own heart flutter. I knew my causes, what exactly was ailing him baffled and frightened me.


	2. Cruelty Of Reality

_I was told by a friend to leave the story kind of hanging on the edge as I did…it leads on to this chapter, obviously. Oh dear, the drama! I was a bit sad writing this part, because I was unsure where to take it, so it may seem a bit OOC with 2D and Noodle. Murdoc though, who makes an appearance in this chapter, I'm pretty sure I got him down…_

_No this story is not over yet! So I hope you stick around! Oh and enjoy this chapter as well!_

* * *

**Prisoner Of Love**

2D took a sharp in take of breath and narrowed his eyes, turning his head up towards my ceiling, focusing all his attention at the swinging lamps.

I found myself frowning at him; his face was making me sad. I did not want to feel like this. I wanted to give him an answer but unfortunately I knew it not. "I am sorry." I apologized, looking away.

"Noodle." His voice was sudden and it pulled at my heart for a moment. My glance went to his, jade staring into onyx once again. My cheeks flushed as he drew closer, his scent of butterscotch filling my head, dizzying me.

"Noodle, love…wot do ya fink of me?" My eyes widened with the expression of this question, new ideas brimming out of my mind. What on earth could this possibly mean?

"I do not think I understand what you are trying to say…" I looked up at him once again and brought myself closer towards him. I placed my hand onto his chest; a curiosity to see what lay beneath his shirt came to the forefront of my mind. I brought my other hand to the back of his neck, making him come closer towards me. I gave him no choice and he did not seem to oppose.

"Wot I mean is…" His tone was sweet and gentle, I urged him on, wanting to know his thought but…

"Dullard where the bloody hell are ya?" Murdoc's booming voice demanded to know as he threw open my bedroom door. My cheeks, once tinted with awkwardness now glowed in rage.

"What ARE YOU DOING? Get out! Get out!" I shouted as I pushed 2D away from me, leaping to where Murdoc stood. I tried to push him out. I wanted 2D all to myself for now.

"Face-ache…wot the hell are ya doin' in here?" He asked, completely ignoring my protests and me. 2D rose to his feet, the gracefulness unlike him in some way.

"I needed to talk to Noodle is all." He replied, he straightened his collard jacket and pulled down the T-shirt he wore beneath it. "Until some geriatric 'ad to come an' go interruptin' us an' all!" I blinked in surprise. It was rare to see 2D stand up to Murdoc. He did it occasionally…but like this? It was strange and somewhat satisfying.

"Shut the hell up!" Murdoc bit back, almost as if the insult had not come at him at all. "When I came in 'ere for the Cribs video Noodle through her crap at me! Why are ya so bloody special?" Murdoc poked 2D in the shoulder as he shrugged in reply.

"Cause I'm betta lookin'?" He grinned and silently I couldn't help but agree.

"That has NOTHING to do with it." Murdoc groaned as he grabbed 2D's hair and pulled him out of my room. 2D yelped in pain and I frowned, angered that he was taking my 2D-kun away from me when we were not finished speaking. 2D, of course, was used to this abuse.

"Where are you taking him?" I shouted, watching their forms descend down the corridor.

"Away from here!" Murdoc answered as he pulled him even harder into the lobby. I sighed bitterly as I watched the door slam behind them, unsure if I would ever get to finish whatever was going to happen between us.

It was only after a moment that a new idea filled my head.

I should just bring him back here on my own…

I left my room and followed their trail down the corridor. I was lost from here. I did not think they would do towards Russel's room and I know they did not enter the kitchen so I took the elevator to the ground floor. I tapped my foot impatiently as my mind stormed.

Now where to look?

I decided the best place to start was the Carpark…needlessly running around Kong Studios would not have been fun anyway.

I opened the door to the next corridor and jogged towards 2D's room. I held my hand at the door; ready to knock when the voices stopped me suddenly.

"It's none of yer business Murdoc!" 2D's voice seemed angered. My ears perked at the unusual rough tone again.

"Is too." He replied bitterly. Murdoc voice on the other hand held no change to it. "If it deals with my band it deals with me!" He snapped. My eyes widened as I slid down against the door as silently as I could.

"Sometimes Murdoc not everyfink revolves 'round ya!" 2D sullenly sighed, my eyes wished to examine the expression that took to his face, I wondered if he had run his hand through his hair.

"Feh! 'Course it does!" Murdoc again replied, his attitude haughty. "Just answer the fuckin' question face-ache! What were ya doin' in Noodle's room?" My hand gripped at my heart. I too, wanted to know this answer. I held my breath as to not add anymore distracting noise.

"Why…did I go and see Noodle?" 2D repeated. I nodded to myself, like I was confirming it for him.

"Yeah, ya heard me!" Murdoc voice was brash as he cracked what sounded like his knuckles. I was unsure and uncaring.

"I thought she could answer a question for me." 2D said it clearly and that truly was what had happened when he had been in my room earlier. I bit my lip, letting my air escape.

But that could not have been it.

"That can't be it!" Murdoc fumed, his voice sounded more irritated than ever. I silently groaned to myself, not liking that I was on the same thinking level as Murdoc.

"It prolly isn't it." 2D agreed. "It was prolly summfink deeper an' all but I can't really remember." He sighed to himself. "Yeah…can't remember. Sorry."

"Are you lying to me bastard? Cause it looked like you to were 'bout to start up a fucking snog-a-ton or something!" My cheeks burned red as I heard Murdoc spit. I cringed in disgust for merely a moment before listening intently again. "Fine, destroy the band wit yer bloody feelings! See if I care!" I got up from the door as he opened it. He looked down at me.

"How long have you been standin' there Noodle?" Murdoc asked me. I saw 2D appear behind him, his hair a mess and a tired smile on his face.

"Not very. I am angry that you took 2D-kun away from our conversation Murdoc-san! I disapprove, yeah!" I edged into the room, past Murdoc and linked my arm with 2D. He looked down at me, his expression still smiling but sleepy.

"Like I give a rat's ass." He sighed as he stormed out of the room. I watched him slam the door of his Winnebago behind him, hoping that would be all of Murdoc's interruptions for now.

"Ya saved me." 2D said jokingly. His normal tone returned.

"I did no such thing." I replied, letting go of his arm and nearly gliding in front of him. He leaned his head down and I took the chance to pat his hair. My fingers traced lightly over each lock, putting it back in place as much as I could.

"Ya know, Noodle?" His voice was light. "We've got t'at live on later, maybe we should get ready…"

My hand dropped towards my side as he looked up at me, his eyes slightly narrowed, though the look was not one of anger but…was that pain? My heart clenched as I moved towards his bed, behind him.

"You…want me to leave then?" My intake of breath was sharp and it stung my lungs.

"I dunno wot I want." He sounded bitter and it displeased me greatly.

"Do not listen to the words Murdoc told you before 2D! He does not know what he speaks of!" I felt my heart skip a beat. I grabbed his hand from behind and held it tightly.

"I thought ya didn' 'ear anyfink Noodle…" 2D told me, almost like it was a joke and as I let go of his hand he turned and ruffled my hair, smiling at me. "Ya always know 'ow to make me feel good."

"2D-kun…" I reached for him but he pinned my arms towards my side. I looked up at him, shocked but not afraid. I had absolutely nothing to fear from him.

"Noodle…Noodle…Noodle." He repeated my name slowly, the word gentle on his lips. I wanted him to lean down and kiss me. I wanted him to take me in anyway he pleased. I wanted him to be mine and me be his. He pushed me down, towards the bed and my breath once again escaped me when I hit the mattress. The serious feeling that emitted from his black hollows coiled itself around my heart.

Everyday I spent with him, every second we laughed with one another, played music with each other, simply just basked in the presence of ourselves…my life shined…

I stared up into his black voids, pinned and anxious. He licked his lips, hesitant. I did not want to push him yet something in my body wanted me to silently urge him. I closed my eyes as I waited, patiently waited for his lips to touch mine. Once this happened, anything was possible. He trapped me in more ways than one…

Once again a prisoner…

"Is this wrong?" He asked as I felt him lean in even closer. His scent of butterscotch was pleasing in every corner of my body and soul. I wanted to touch his face; to assure him that it was all going to be okay, that whatever happened right now would only make us stronger, together.

"No." The word was simple as it spilled out from my lips, my eyes stilled locked closed. I could feel his presence edge closer and closer towards me.

"DAMN IT DULLARD! NOODLE! We've got a live an' yer just doin' nothing! BLOODY HELL GET READY!" The bang on 2D's door, another interruption from Murdoc sent my heart pulsing. My eyes flashed open as I watched 2D stare down his door with a hateful glance.

"Ya better go." This was all he said as he rose from me, sitting down on his bed beside me. He rested his elbows on his knees and cradled his head in his hands. "And…"

I got up and made my way to the door, rubbing my arms at the spot at which he grasped.

"And?" I questioned back, my voice soft and forlorn.

"I'm sorry."

I stared at him, my eyes searched for something I was unsure of yet I said nothing as I left him sitting alone on his bed. I felt unlike myself. I was aware that as a being I was still Noodle, the guitarist of Gorillaz. I was a Japanese female of incredible abilities. I had dark purple hair and green eyes…and…

And I was in love with a thirty-year-old man who I knew feared me emotionally.

I wanted to change that! I wanted him to see that this connection that we could make, that the path that I knew was laid out for us would be one of promise. There would be, of course, hardships…but I loved him and that was all that mattered!

I wanted him to see…

I returned to my room. The appearance of it was just as I left it, I fell onto my bed again, the floating lamps stung my eyes…bringing tears to them.

"Say you love me…" I whispered to myself, hoping in vain that it could reach his ears.

_I knew…I asked for the impossible._


	3. I'm Gonna Tell You The Truth

_When I first started writing this I imagined 2D sucking a Tootsie Pop…I'm not really sure why…but it's kind hot, no? So the document is called lollypop, though of course that's not what the chapter is called, ahahah_

* * *

**Prisoner Of Love **

It was amazing how much time had passed since that day- the day 2D almost kissed me. Almost being the key word and it bothered me that since then I felt like I had been ignored. I knew he was scared but I wanted to show him that he didn't have to be, that everything was going to be all right…

He just would not give me the time of day and it broke my heart.

I sat in front of my computer screen, bored out of my mind. It was half past one in the morning and I was wide awake. Some strange teeny-bopper monster movie plagued my television set and rock music softly played from my speakers. Closing my eyes I started dancing in my seat for a moment before I stopped and sighed. Getting up I looked out of my window, down towards the ground below. A young red-headed zombie girl stared up at me blankly for a moment before she turned away. She looked like she was having more fun then me now…even though she was dead.

Giving up the idea that I would find anything to do in my bedroom, I opened the door and gasped at the sight of a person before me. 2D stared at me wide-eyed, a lollypop hanging out of his mouth.

"Hello." I greeted slowly, my heart racing within my chest. I could feel the blood rise to my cheeks, staining them.

"Uh, 'ey there love." His voice held that quirky tone that I cherished but I am sure it was accidental.

I frowned at him and his brow furrowed at my look.

"Wot is it?" He asked and his tone sharp. I bit my lower lip and clasped my hands together behind my back as I leaned up against the frame of my door.

"Why have you not been speaking with me?" I asked honestly. I could no longer take this attitude, to know that he was so close and yet refused me in every way possible. Ever since he apologized…did he honestly believe that I didn't want him? Did he think I didn't know he wanted me too?

He shook his head, "I've talk wit ya loads of times." He argued talking with that ridiculous lolly hanging from his mouth, my eyes watched it carefully as it moved up and down as he spoke. "So I dun know wot the bloody 'ell you're talkin' 'bout…" He drifted off, his gaze away from mine and it was obvious he was lying.

"Would you stop it all ready?" I asked beneath my breath in a huff. He looked down at me, his eyebrows cross and confused. I had lost him somewhere. "Why will you not tell me the truth?" I looked up at him now and I could tell from the sudden change in his features that my face must have looked intense or a mess or both, I did not know for sure.

"Because there ain't nofing to tell." He told me exasperated, but it was getting so hard to concentrate with that damn candy bouncing between his lips. For a moment my mind wandered, my mind flashed and showed me an image of running my tongue in the stead of that damn lollypop. Finally losing my patience I grabbed it from his mouth and placed it in my own. His eyes were wide at my action but I did not care. For a moment I sucked at the chocolate thing before I bit down and shattered the hard candy around it, finishing it quickly I threw the stick towards the floor.

"Wot on earf did ya do that fer?" 2D asked me bewildered. I shook my head, refusing to change the subject.

"That does not matter! We are not talking about the stupid lollypop Stuart!" I shouted, even going as far as using his actual name. Finally, like some light went off in his head he clued into my seriousness, the fact that this meant something to me.

"Noodle, it's just…" He started but I knew it was just going to be another excuse, another reason to apologize and run away. Whatever he was feeling it was obvious he was ashamed of it and I understood that. I was young and he was not. We were both in a band with a dictating leader who cared deeply about getting things done and getting our music to the people…drama within the band was not supposed to happen.

Covering my face with my hands and took a sharp breath in but I could hear how shaky it sounded as it came. He grew silent as if he were waiting to see what I had to say.

"I…do not want you to be…ashamed of me." I tried to tell him quickly, focusing my eyes on the floor, staring at the sneakers he had not taken off despite the late hour.

"Wot?" He briskly asked me in return, he forced my chin up with his slender hand and made me look into the voids he claimed as eyes. "Me, 'shamed of you? Love, shouldn't it be the other way 'round?" He dropped his hand towards his side and looked up towards the ceiling, as if he were studying the cracks. "I'm no good at anyfing. I ain't smart and I get bloody 'eadaches all the bloody time. I'm constantly on medication, I sleep around with random birds who don't mean nofing to me…I'm an 'orrible person…" I placed my hand to his mouth. My fingers lingered on his lips for a moment before I lightly let them fall to his chin then down to his chest. I felt that had I not reached up to silence him he would have continued the list of his worst traits possible.

I had to set him straight.

"You are a brilliant vocalist and you are shy and concerned with other people's feelings. You care what Murdoc has to say and think even if he yells at you for it. You let people hit you and beat you and take enjoyment in it because you think if there are having fun, even if it is at your expense, it is better they be happy…and you refused to admit your feelings for me…because you thought you were not good enough." My arms moved from their set positions to wrap around his lean body and take him in my embrace. I could feel his body tense in my touch.

"Aren't ya… 'fraid I'll 'urt ya?" He asked with staggered breath, his entire body motionless as I pressed myself into him, hoping to let my heart warm into his, to let him be a prisoner to it, to feel the love that I was so willing to share.

"No." I answered honestly. I did not fear that he would cheat on me, or hurt me, or leave me, or anything of the sort. He was not like that…I knew he was not that type of person or I do not think our bond would have been as close as it was, or as it would be.

Finally, after what felt like hours of time dripped upon time he moved his body into my embrace, moving his arms he wrapped them loosely around my back and head. I laughed at his awkward gesture and I heard him laugh in return, a sound I whole-heartedly missed.

Suddenly I felt his arm around my back move to my face and gently forced me to look at him. I would have done so willing besides. His other hand supported my head and suddenly he lowered himself, his lips coming to mine.

The look in his deep, black voids was breath-taking and scary. My heart ran faster as I leaned up and he leaned down, closer and closer our lips came towards the other...

We could not pull away now; there was no way we could resist…

And then finally our lips met, touching softly at first I could feel his hesitancy and I too felt a bit afraid despite the fact that this was something I had wanted for a long, long time. Pulling back for only a moment I swallowed my fear and leaned in again, pressing in harder, and trying to let my feelings enlighten him with this kiss. Though as we continued I felt I was an amateur at the art and I could feel how 2D's years of experience piled upon me… but it only took another moment to wash that doubt away because he had not pulled away yet and I could feel my excitement reflect back from him.

As our lips parted and we caught our breath, I nervously giggled and he warmly smiled at me…and everything felt right…

Slowly I grabbed his hand and pulled him in towards my bedroom and he went with me without a word…

_And I shut the door behind us. _


	4. No Life In Being Alone

_Umm…I don't find this chapter sad at all…but while I was writing I felt like crying…I'm a strange person, I know…_

_Try to enjoy it aside._

* * *

**Prisoner Of Love**

As his lips crushed into mine I could feel both the urgency and the hesitancy. I too, was afraid to move forward, to push on...but at the same time I knew that this would be our only chance. I knew that if we stopped now, if we broke away, this opportunity would slip by us forever.

And I could not let that happen, no matter what.

Suddenly I felt my knees buckle with nerves and emotion and he slowly lowered me to the floor. My room was pitch black aside from the small fracture of light that would shrine through when lightening struck outside the studio. A part of me wished to see his face while the other part was grateful for the darkness, the shield that hid me from his eyes…I knew he was slow, perhaps he forgot it was me he was kissing, maybe if he saw my face in the light he would remember that this was wrong, that this was breaking so many of personal laws, breaking taboo.

But soon my mind drained of all logical thought as my hands began to roam his body. From his arms which kept me pinned to one spot I went up to his shoulders, then down to his chest. I could feel his body through the thin material of his shirt and inner desires wished it was removed. Then, like he was secretly listening to my thoughts, he stood straight on his knees and pulled his shirt off, causally throwing it off to the side, and then for a brief moment the room flashed in a bright, white light, letting me catch a glimpse of the thin, lean body that was hidden beneath clothes. Clothes I suddenly found unnecessary

"Do you know…" 2D started slowly, I could feel him lean in again, his mouth nearing mine. "…What you're gettin' into, love?" He asked warily.

With fleeting breath I nodded quickly and responded, "I do." I wanted more but my heart sank as he pulled farther away.

"I care too much to hurt ya…" He whispered. "You aren't just another bird, you're Noodle." He told me with a laugh and without another thought I leaned up and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"My choice is you, 2D-kun…you aren't just another boy…" Taking in a sharp breath I could feel tears start to fall from my eyes, a warm feeling filling my body as I held him tighter. "I have just waited for so long, been held by it for so long! …I have waited for you to look at me like you did all those other women, for you to say that you wanted me in some way…I just wanted to be special." I admitted as the tears flowed harder. My grip fell and I found myself cradled in his arms, as he held me close.

"No need to cry love," He cooed warmly, "I'm sorry I made you wait…you know how slow I am…and wait…" Then he pulled me away, and despite the darkness of the room I could feel his stare bore into me, like he was trying to figure something out.

"What is it?" I asked with a soft laugh, I didn't even have to imagine the puzzling face he was sure to be making at the moment.

"You were always special…" He said it so straight-forwardly, so much like a child…so much like 2D. "But if you really want me to tell you…you're the most, most special person I know!" And the grateful lightening flashed, allowing me to see his toothless grin.

And despite the tears I laughed, the happiness that radiated through me almost too much to take. "The most, most special…2D-kun?" I asked, as I cried even harder.

"Yup, absolutely!" And I laughed again and then he joined in and together, in the darkness we laughed and I cried and I realized that this was truly it…

And then, when the laughter died, he lifted me into the air and placed me on the bed. Softly he began to hum a song I did not recognize and sat beside me. Finding my face he kissed away the remaining tears, and then my waiting lips.

"There." He whispered proudly to himself, "All better." Gripping his hand, I pressed it into my cheek and held there for a moment as he continued to hum the nameless song.

My eyes, used to the darkness, allowed me to look up into his face. My breath caught in my throat as to how at peace he looked. I wondered if he was hiding a headache from me, if he was secretly worried about being alone with me after all…

"What are you thinking about?" I asked seriously, waking him from whatever thoughts he had drifted to.

He looked thoughtful for a moment before he answered, "Thinkin' 'bout watchin' a zombie flick wit ya in the mornin'." He told me with a smile and I shook my head.

"Oh, don't want to?" He asked with a disappointed tone, it almost made me think he forgot that we were passionately kissing on the floor only minutes ago. I laughed.

"No, no…that would be fine." I told him honestly in return and he nodded happily.

"That's good." He replied, pulling his hand away and forcing me to lay down. My eyes widened with surprise at the motion, but I was not afraid of what he wanted to do, what he was ready to do.

Quickly looking over him as he leaned on top of me I asked, "2D-kun…do you think you could fall in love with me?"

For a moment he was silent, but then I saw that same toothless grin take his face, "I dun think it'd be too hard, considerin' I already do love ya quite a bit…but are ya sure ya should be falling in love with a dullard like me?"

I nodded with all seriousness, "I can take care of you…"

"That's good…I think I'd like that." He lowered himself slowly and kissed my lips then pulled away again with a soft, hesitant smile.

"I'm ready now…" I told him in a whisper and he nodded.

"I know…" He drifted off and looked up towards the ceiling before facing me again. "I'm afraid to hurt you…is all." He confessed, "It's hard to see you cry Noodle…you don't do it too often, ya know?"

I nodded and touched his face, reassuring him. "You're with me…I'll be okay."

It seemed that was all he needed to hear as he lowered himself again and let his lips trail along my neck, and almost instinctively I brought my arms around his neck. Soon his lips found my ear and he whispered softly, "I'm afraid you will cry, my love."

I took a deep breath and nodded, "Yes…tears of joy."

_And then there were no more words. _


	5. Let’s Have Nothing But Fun

_It was snowing here and so I was inspired!_

* * *

**Prisoner of Love**

When I awoke in the morning my entire body was tingling with feelings of pleasure. All of my nerves were on end and I could feel my being wrapped in unending warmth. I turned my head, my long bangs hung in my eyes like a curtain, blocking my view of the man who slept peacefully beside me.

Still I could not believe what had happen only hours ago…it had felt like a dream, not only a dream but one that had appeared in my head some lifetime ago. My body shook as waves of ecstasy coursed through my blood. I wondered if there were other girls like me, girls who looked at sex not as a simple carnal act but a means to express undying love. I covered my head with the sheet and giggled to myself. Expressing my feelings like that, so openly even if was just to me, felt nice and new.

I peeked out and looked over at 2D's face. It was sweet and peaceful, distant too, but I loved it none the less. Despite his experience he was so gentle with me…so kind and soft. I wanted to touch him but decided against it, thinking it was better I let him sleep, just a bit longer.

I turned away from him and gazed out of the high windows. Sometime during the night, the freezing rain had become snow and had quieted the world outside, even quieted the noise that usually raged through this house. All I could hear now was the muffled sound of Murdoc's bass a great distance away, and 2D's soft breathing. Closing my eyes tightly, I reminisced to the time when darkness still engulfed my bedroom…

And I remembered how gentle 2D's hand felt as they ran over my body and how our sweat mingled together as our bodies did the same. Sometimes I felt like screaming his name and other times I felt like crying, but then…just as I felt I was about to break down he would grab my hand and for that moment everything would be okay again.

"You…love…me?" Like I honestly had to question it at this point, and in spite of it he gave me his best grin.

"Hmm…" He murmured softly as he kissed my check, and then trailed soft kisses to my neck, to the collar bone, all the way to my heart. I let my other hand run through his hair as he lifted his head back up to look me in the eyes.

"I'm not in all the way yet…" He said gruffly, "I can stop now…if ya want me to?"

I shook my head as unconscious tears slipped from my eyes. "No, I am okay!" I told him feverously, this was something I had wanted from the beginning. Even though other woman have had him in this way, even though I am not his first like he was mine…I still wanted it…I wanted him to be one with me…

"Then why ya cryin', silly?" He leaned down and licked away a tear that slipped down my cheek.

"Happy tears, 2D-kun, happy tears!" I urged, and in a sense it was true. I was happy, blissfully so…but that did not mean I did not feel the pain.

"Are you sure…love…I can stop…"

"Don't stop." I said again and this time he obediently nodded his head and proceeded. The tears streamed down faster but I did not care, this pain was something I had wanted, something I gladly accepted…

And suddenly the pain slipped away, replaced by a wave of euphoria, something that felt like an endless high. "It is in." I murmured as I raised my arms in the air, wondering if it always felt this good. I was so immature…and yet I did not even care. All I cared about way the beautifully rare man who was atop of me, who cared for me, who sang for me…who loved me.

"I love you…lovely Noodle."

When I opened my eyes, my memories drifting back into my mind I turned over to look at my sleeping lover. Maybe today we could go out and play in the snow like we did when I was younger, maybe we could drink hot chocolate and tell jokes and laugh and just be normal…and then, when night came we could kiss and touch and…I could feel my cheeks burn along with my imagination.

Scooting over closer towards him I partially covered my face with the sheet and lightly poked his cheek. He made a funny noise and to that I responded with another poke.

"Quit it…" He muttered in his sleep as he swatted away my hand which was no longer near his face. I then lifted the sheet and poked his tummy, a giggle escaping my throat. Despite my incredible reflexes he managed to grab hold of my hand while I was busy searching for my next spot.

"Noodle, love…didn't anyone eva tell ya not to wake somebody unless it's real important and such?" He looked over me and I could see the amusement hidden in his features.

I nodded my head and followed with a shrug of the shoulders. "I have never really been one for rules…" I gave him a mischievous wink and he nodded, almost profoundly.

"No…no, suppose you 'aven't, 'ave ya?" He ruffled my hair and I pushed his hand away with a laugh. The joy that we were still able to be ourselves in the face of the earlier events uplifted me…it was almost as if had we not admitted the feelings that grew between us…we would have been worse off.

"2D, will you play in the snow with me today?" I asked gleefully and his face lit up.

"It snowin'?" He questioned excitedly. He sat straight and looked up at the windows, grinning wider seeing that his question was confirmed. "'Ell yeah we're gunna play! You wanna go sleddin' or maybe skatin'?" He racked his brain, trying to come up with fun things for us today…and to that my only reply was a hug.

"Oi, w'at's this fer?" He asked me softly as he slowly wrapped his arms around me too, holding me tightly.

"It is just because I am so very happy, 2D-kun." I leaned up to kiss his shoulder, "I do not care what we do today…let us just do it together, all right?" I looked up and he gave me a sweet smile in return.

"I fink I can manage t'at." I laughed softly, and soon his laughter accompanied mine.

As the laughter faded away, we both fell back down onto the pillows and held each other, listening to the beautiful, haunting sound of Murdoc's bass, yet locked in the silence of the snow outside.

"How is you head?" I asked him, breaking the silence, and looking over with a soft smile.

"Not too bad, I'm 'appy to say." He gripped my hand, "You know…none of the otha girls I've been wit eva asked me 'bout my 'eadaches."

I nodded, "That is because they are they and I am me. We are two completely different things and none of them love you like I do…" I was silent for a moment, "Do you understand?" I asked, drawing invisible circles on his back with my free hand.

"I fink so…" He nodded and closed his eyes tightly. I gazed at his face, all of his features, and smiled, closing my eyes as well. In spite of the shackles of this love of mine…I felt I could not have been freer.

Love is quite the contridiction, isn't it?

Opening my eyes I poked his back. "I think it is time we got up." Half-heartedly he let me out of his arms. Swinging my legs over the side of the bed I reached down and pulled up my clothes that had been scattered about the floor.

"I can…" I slipped on my pajama top, "Get you something from the kitchen if you would like to stay here a little longer." I smiled but he shook his head as I continued to dress.

"No…I fink we should go in togetha."

I dropped the slippers I just picked up off the floor, "Together? Are you sure…my room is right across the hall and I am sure Russel is there…"

"I dun care love. Do you wanna keep all dis a secret?" He cocked his eyebrow and I suddenly saw his point, funny 2D was making a proper decision that I had not even considered.

"Okay, then get dressed." I threw his clothes at his face and he caught a bit of the fabric in his mouth, coughing wildly…well, I sighed to myself, so much for progress.

I sat down on my bed as I waited for him to finishing dressing and when he did he held out his hand for mine. I took it gladly and he opened my bedroom door, still gripping my hand tightly, and opened the door to the kitchen. And as I had expected, there sat Russel eating merrily.

He immediately noticed our grasped hands, "What's goin' on here?" Though he probably meant to ask the two of us, he was looking only at 2D-kun.

"We came from my room." I said brightly without meaning too.

"Together?" Russel asked, getting closer towards 2D, and I instinctively moved in between them.

"Ah…yep." 2D said bluntly. With his free hand his rubbed his cheek, "Me and Noodle 'ere, are in love…" And moving swiftly he pulled me into his chest and crushed his lips into mine right there in front of Russel…and yet despite the inappropriate time, I could not stop myself from falling into it…though just as I closed my eyes I felt his lips be drawn away from mine and the sound of Russ's fist impact 2D's cheek erupt in my head.

"D…" Russel bellowed, "You're dead."

_Kuso…Kami-sama, what have we gotten ourselves into?!_


End file.
